


Another New Beginning

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/F, Family Fluff, Introspection, Kid Fic, Peace, Post Regeneration, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor has Rose and her family to get her through her most recent regeneration. She takes a moment to weigh it against previous regenerations.





	Another New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 10 - peace). And also timepetalprompts Billie Piper bingo (bingo square: Mum!Billie)

The bed bounced, waking the Doctor. Her eyes cracked open and she was greeted by the grinning faces of her two youngest children directly above her. 

“You ‘wake!”

“Shhh, Jackie. Mummy’s asleep.”

At her back, the Doctor felt Rose stir. “Hmmm? Wha time ‘s it?”

“Go back to sleep, it’s just the kids.”

Rose leaned up in bed. “Doctor, you’re awake.” Rose flung her arms around her spouse. “How do feel? Do you want some tea?”

“I feel...rather good actually, maybe still a little tired. How long was I out for?” 

Rose bit her lip and glanced at the children before bringing her gaze back to the Doctor. “About 36 hours.”

Alistair piped up, “37 hours and 27 mins.”

Rose smiled and the Doctor beamed at their 8 year old Time Tot. 

“Well done, Alistair!”

Rose cuddled up against the Doctor’s side. “Doctor, you’ve got to stop doing this.” 

“Doin’ what?”

“Regeneratin’ on Christmas.”

The Doctor hugged Rose closer. “Sorry, love. I’ll try not to anymore. Oh, the kids--”

“Understand because they’re Time Lords. ‘Sides, last time I checked we lived in a time machine. We can do Christmas as a family when you’re feelin’ up to it.”

“Yea, Dada, when you all better.” Jackie curled up next to the Doctor, and she ran her fingers over the little one’s back.

The Doctor’s breath hitched and she blurted out, “I’m so sorry, Rose.”

Rose tilted her head to look at the Doctor’s face. “About what?”

“I, er, you used to have a husband and now…”

Rose giggled. “I took the new look as a giant compliment.”

At the Doctor’s puzzled look, Rose added, “It’s fairly obvious you were thinkin’ of me when you regenerated.”

The Doctor blushed. “‘M always thinkin’ of you.”

“I know. An’ I’ll admit I’m lookin’ forward to testin’ out the new body.” Rose smiled the smile that never failed to make the Doctor’s hearts flutter, before kissing her wife on the cheek.

The Doctor groaned.

“Mummy, can we sleep in here tonight?”

“Sure, sweetheart, but just tonight. Tomorrow, it’s back to your own room.” Rose reached out her arms to their son, while the Doctor snuggled their toddler daughter close. The Doctor closed her new eyes and instead let the familiar feeling of her family wash over her. There was something off, something different about this regeneration, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Rose’s hand found hers and then it struck her. She had Rose and their family; she was happy and loved and at peace for the first time in ages following a regeneration. A weight lifted from her soul. “I love you, Rose. How long are you gonna stay with me?”

She sleepily murmured, “Forever, an’ ever, an’ ever. My Doctor.”


End file.
